Ahsoka's Secret Life
by BlondeLion
Summary: Hi guys!This is my first story! So I hope you guys like it! If you comment and review then I'll probably continue. Better summery inside, so take a peek! Mix between Mirrors edge & Clone wars.You don't have to know what mirrors edge is to understand.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!  
>This is my first story! So I hope you guys like it! If you comment and review then I'll probably continue. I'm trying this from Ahsoka's POV. But it may change to third person cause that's a bit easier.<br>Still thinking of a good summery, but basically this is a mix between Mirrors Edge and Clone wars. I hope you guys like the first chapter and tell me what you think!

Summery: Ahsoka Tano is a Jedi padawan...most of the time. Before she even considered being a Jedi Knight, she was a runner. A runner is someone who carries out messages from different sorts of people. Ahsoka has never given information to the dark side though! But when a close runner friend is captured, and Anakin and herself are sent out to save them. Ahsoka must make a choice, either continue to pretend that she isn't a runner, or come out and save someone in trouble. 

* * *

><p>My name is Ahsoka Tano, and I'm a padawan….during the day. At night, I leave the Jedi temple and fulfill something else. I'm also known as a runner. Now, I should of given it up the moment I was assigned a master. Because of our missions and our long trips away from the temple I normally don't carry out the messages I'm suppose too. But let me tell you, being a runner is what got me to be a padawan. And, I was the padawan to Anakin Skywalker.<p>

- Time Skip -

_I haven't been a runner in almost 3 years. I'm eighteen and have been through more battles then I can remember….But once a runner, you're always a runner._

'_Ahsoka. Ahsoka! Focus! Aright. The package needs to be delivered on Main street and Iola. Be careful…Your easy to spot now that you're a Jedi padawan…'_

Here I was, running again. My master, Anakin had taken off leaving me for the night. Patrolling duty around the city, just what I needed. Taking a look down from the building, I prepared myself for a jump. I was a good ten story drop, but I was good at my job. Taking a running leap, I fell through the air only to quickly force push and roll onto the roof of the building across the way. It felt good to be apart of the city again, but I couldn't always hide this life forever. One day I would have to give it up entirely. Taking a running start, I flew from building to building. Nothing could stop me, I was the best runner that they had. And with all my other training, I was even better.

'_You better look out. I got something on the wires around the area your in. They felt the force push. You better get going Ahsoka!'_

I guess I had forgotten about that. Taking another jump to a building, I could feel their own forces getting closer. Dropping down on street level, it was time to get serious. Dodging people was easy, but knowing that someone was on my tail wasn't! I had to get to the drop off point, or hand it over to someone and led whoever was following me away.

"_Get Tilla close. We're going to have to hand off. I'll lead them away"_

Tilla was another runner, she hadn't been around as long as I had. But she was still good for being new to the whole situation. And being able to adapt quickly was a skill that could just save your butt.

'_Rodger. She's on her way.'_

"Stop! You!"

Shit! Had they already picked up on me again? Bolting from my spot I quickly climbed to the roofs0, it was only a mere moment before Tilla was in front of me. Handing her the bag she disappeared while I continued to run. I had to get higher, further away from the two men. I could tell they were getting closer! Skidding to a stop, I looked up to see a glowing light saber. The face told me it was Rex, but he couldn't recognize me. Not with a hood and a mask on….But that meant that my master was behind me! Spinning, my fears were confirmed. How had they caught me? Was I that noticeable within the force?

"Halt! Now, we don't want to use force…We just want to ask you a few questions"

I knew his tricks all too well, and sadly I wasn't able to confront him either. He was my master, but if he had known…It wasn't an option. Turning to the side, I quickly ran for the ledge. I could hear him yell out but I quickly jumped over without a second thought. It was only with the force that I was able to make the last few feet till the text roof. I had to keep running. I could tell he was following me, and in the next instant I felt myself slammed into a near wall. Groaning with the pain that shot through my body, I quickly ducked off the building. I hadn't expected him to actually use the force on me! With pain sinking through my body, I tried to quickly hid from their sights. It wasn't the easiest of tasks once they were following.

'Ahsoka. I think you lost them…You better get back before they notice you're missing."

Taking a breath, I slumped against a near by ally wall. I still had to return to a runner hideout and take off the things that concealed my face and body. Limping slightly I began to head to the nearest one, about a three blocks away. Once everything was off and back in its place, I had the run back to the temple before my master returned to our room to find me missing. It was hard getting back to the temple, the only difficult part was pretending like I wasn't a bit sore from being sent flying into a wall. Only a few people actually greeted me, and I was able to make it back to my room that I shared with my master with a few moments to relax and gather my thoughts. Once I reached my bed, I basically flopped down face first. I knew he would be back soon, probably riled up that he hadn't been able to catch the runner. He had been close, a bit too close for comfort. Ahsoka wasn't even sure what would happen if he had been the one to catch her, and she wasn't exactly ready to find out either. Would he be angry? That was most certainly a yes, much to Ashoka's displeasure. Turning onto her back, Ashoka blankly stared at the ceiling. Now she had to wait for her master to return and then listen to his entire rant about the night. And she knew all too well about what had happened. Hearing the doors slide open, I figured it was time to get the rant over with.

"Hey Snips" Anakin called towards her, Ahsoka looked up with a half smile upon her lips.

"Hello Master, how did patrolling go?" Biting her lower lip, Ahsoka watched and waited.

"Horrible. Some runner got away, they were fast too. But, I did get one good hit in"

Looking up from my spot, I arched an eyebrow with a skeptical look "What do you mean Master?" He looked rather pleased with himself, if only he had known that hit had been on me! "A simple slam into a wall with the force. It should have at least hurt them a bit." Yeah, it did hurt…A LOT. "Good job master" I replied, a fake smile upon my lips as I laid back down. I knew I was going to be sore tomorrow! "Are you tired Snips?" I could hear him walking towards the refresher. "Mhm" I mumbled in response, far too concerned with sleeping rather actually responding to him.

"Ahsoka…Ahsoka…Wake up!" I heard my masters voice, but I didn't want to wake up. I knew once I moved I would feel all the pain and soreness from yesterday. Blinking slowly, I could already feel the pain seeping in. "I'm up…" I mumbled, turning onto my side as I pushed myself up. What would happen today? A thought that I hardly wanted to actually consider. Last night had been a close call...And I could only imagine how today and tonight would go.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! This is a shorter chapter, but I promise they'll get longer!

So, basically what I'm thinking is in the next chapter I'll tell you more about a runners life and Ahsoka's back story with everything. And I'll even throw in some Anakin thoughts and stuff! Stay tuned! Its gonna get a hella better up in this.

Keep reviewing!

* * *

><p>It was the flow of the city, the beat of the of all the sights and sounds. The rhythm of the voices that rushed past, the smell of freedom. It was standing at the highest point, and falling through the air without worry. It was that feeling of absolute thrill that you felt when air was rushing past you. Ahsoka lived for it, the thrill, the beat, the rhythm, it was everything. Being a runner was more then just passing messages and packages and helping those who could not help themselves. It was not just for the people that she did this. It was for her own self that convinced her that she had to continue such a life. But, it was that life that left a heavy burden on the young girl. Ahsoka was a Jedi padawan, not a runner. And most certainly she was not suppose to continue such a life once she became one.<p>

Anakin looked down at his sleeping padawan, usually she was up before him…Yelling for him to get up and to not be late. And yet, she was sleeping….rather heavily. "Ahsoka…Ahsoka!...Wake up!" Reaching out to grab her shoulder, Anakin began to lightly shake his padawan. Why she was so tired? Ahsoka, on the other hand was not at all happy with her master trying to wake her up. With a rather muffled voice, Ahsoka finally began to wake from her slumber. "Yeah. I'm up…" She replied, pushing his form away as she headed for the refresher. Hopefully a nice hot shower would make her aching muscle feeling better before they set off to see the Jedi counsel.

"Ahsoka. Hurry up….Fifteen minutes is long enough!" Her master was sure being a pest this morning. Stepping out fully dressed, Ahsoka shot a glare towards him. "Yeah, I know. I'm ready, aren't I?" She replied in a teasing tone. She couldn't ever actually be mad at him, not with her own guilt drowning her. Walking through the corridors of the temple, Ahsoka kept her eyes to the ground as they walked. "Ahsoka, what's up with you today?" Anakin questioned, stopping in his tracks to look down at the young padawan. Looking up with a false smile, Ahsoka arched a rather curious eyebrow. "What do you mean Master? I'm fine! Just sleepy." With his own 'I-don't-believe-you' look, Anakin nodded without complaint. Surely if it was anything serious she would tell him? Perhaps it was just….girl stuff. At that thought, Anakin was almost thankful that she didn't want to talk about it. He was not the man to go for it that was the case!

Once at the counsel room, the two walked through the doors with rather stoic faces. Bowing before the others, Anakin was the first to speak. "What mission are we to go on now, Master?" Master Yoda, looked down at the two with a strange tone in his voice. "You must save a runner, you must. Been kidnapped and taken to plant Choco." Ahsoka almost felt her heart drop into her stomach. Their were few runners who she did not know. Anakin looked up with curiosity "Save a runner? But why Master?" Yoda looked back down at the two, "She was from our planet. Might have important information." Ahsoka felt like she hadn't taken a breath since he had replied that it was runner. Looking up from the ground, Ahsoka arched an eyebrow. "Master…Do you know their name?" All eyes fell on the padawan, such curiosity they were not used too. "Her name was Tilla, it was" Fighting back the urge to gasp, Ahsoka nodded numbly. "You two must be careful, you must. We were told to send you two, we were." It was Anakin's turn to be curious, "Us? They requested us?" Yoda nodded before responding "You leave in half an hour…Be prepared Skywalker." Bowing once more, the two retreated from the room. Ahsoka was still in a state of shock, and now thinking of how she would get in touch with Marcel. Looking down at Ahsoka, Anakin turned towards her. "Go get ready to leave, Ahsoka. I'm going to go inform Rex and the others"

-Fade in; Ahsoka's room-

[15 minutes till departure]

'_Ahsoka….You can't look at this like a Jedi…..They requested you and Skywalker because they know you're a runner…This is personal Ahsoka…We need you to save her…But the Jedi can't be allowed to keep her. You're going to have to release her once you are back here.'_

'_Marcel, I can't. That's treason against the JedI….I could get in a lot of trouble if they figure it out! And why would they want me? And why did they take Tilla?'_

'_Look. I know it's a lot to ask, but Tilla knows a lot of information…She could be sent to jail if they sentence her. Ahsoka, please. I don't know why they want you…But they do. You're a runner, aren't you? You'll figure this out….I believe it you…Just bring her home Ahsoka. Bring her back safe. I can only imagine how scared she is..'_

'_I feel like this is my fault. I should of watched over her more!'_

'_Ahsoka, its not your fault. Just…be careful.'_

Ahsoka clicked the end button on the small communicator, stuffing the thing back into her travel bag. Standing from her spot, Ahsoka glanced at the time before running out of her room. If she wanted to really save Tilla, Marcel was right…She'd have to do it as a runner. There was no other way around it, and to do the mission as a runner…Ahsoka would have to plan very carefully. Quickly moving out of the temple, Ahsoka needed to grab her running gear. Luckily, the hide outs were scattered everywhere. And one was placed close to the temple for her use. Once there, Ahsoka took her cloak and mask before darting back to the temple. It was risky leaving with such short time, but her master wouldn't leave without her….At least she hoped he wouldn't!

Boarding the ship, Ahsoka watched from afar as Anakin and Rex talked and directed the men onto the ship. How was she going to escape from them if they usually kept a close eye on her? Sneaking away or pretending to be kidnapped herself was not going to be an easy task! How was she going to get Tilla out of this mess without letting Anakin onto her secret?


	3. Author's Note

Hey! I know it has been a very long time.

I was wondering if anyone would like to either

See this story redone

Continued

Please let me know!


End file.
